tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Little Helpers
Happy Little Helpers is a UK VHS/DVD featuring eight seventh series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released under the title Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas for Welsh audiences. In South Africa, the DVD features one seventh season episode with redubbed music and two eighth series episodes. Description 2003 THOMAS & FRIENDS are back with 8 exciting new episodes never before seen on video/DVD. Join Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Toby, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Emily and The Fat Controller for more action-packed, helpful adventures on the Island of Sodor. Included on this video/DVD are: Carry-case Join Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Toby, Donald & Douglas, Oliver, Emily and The Fat Controller for more action-packed, helpful adventures on the Island of Sodor. Included on this DVD are: Episodes UK # Three Cheers for Thomas - Thomas takes the children to their Annual Sports Day and wishes that he could take part and win a medal - just like the children. When he discovers that the children's medals have been left behind, he rushes back to get them and is presented with a special medal for his helpfulness. # Percy Gets it Right - Percy is out on Toby's line when he discovers that the track is wobbly - but when he goes back to warn the others, they won't listen. When Thomas gets stuck on the line and Percy has to go and rescue him, the Fat Controller promises that he will always listen to Percy in the future. # Edward's Brass Band - Every year Edward loves taking the Brass Band to their concert - but when he has an accident, Bertie has to take the band instead. Due to heavy rain, the roads are too muddy but thankfully Edward is fixed just in time to help out. # James and the Queen of Sodor - When James hears the Queen of Sodor has arrived, he volunteers to collect her - but when the Queen turns out to be a filthy coal barge, he is determined to do the job and stay clean. # Toby's Windmill - Toby loves the windmill, but after a heavy storm it is damaged and the miller is unable to afford the timber to mend it. But when Toby finds a fallen tree he gives it to the miller and the windmill and repaired and re-opened. # Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas are pleased that Lord Callan's Castle is opening again and they certainly do not believed the stories about a monster that lives in the loch. However, when they get stuck, they see something moving across the misty water - but thankfully it is only Harvey coming to help them. # Snow Engine - It is time for the winter festival, but Oliver does not like the snow and he has to take a delivery to some children in a mountain village. He gets stuck for the night and in the morning he looks like a giant snow engine and the children are delighted. # Emily's New Coaches - Emily, a new steam engine, arrives on the Island of Sodor and takes Thomas' coaches (Annie and Clarabel) by mistake. Thomas is not very happy, but when Emily saves him from a crash, he forgives her. South Africa #Squeak, Rattle and Roll #Percy Gets it Right (Redubbed Music) #Thomas and the Circus Trivia * This VHS/DVD was released on the same day that Emily's New Coaches was first broadcast. * In the episode selection menu, Gordon's theme is used on the first page, with James' theme on the second page, just like on The Very Best of Thomas and Friends DVD. * This is the last UK VHS/DVD to be rated Uc by the BBFC to date. Goofs * The description on Emily's New Coaches says that Emily saves Thomas from a crash, but she actually saved Oliver and Toad from a crash and Thomas was the one who almost crashed into them. Advert File:Happy Little Engines DVD & VHS UK Advert Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Welsh VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:South African VHS/DVD releases